Kickin It with the Supah Ninjas
by FireRainstorm
Summary: When the wasabi warriors go to Empire City after winning a contest, they quickly become friends with Mike, Owen and Amanda. What happens when our heroes form Seaford are attacked and have to be saved by our heroes from Empire City? Kick, Mickanda
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT? Two fanfics at the same time? Yep. It's official I have gone nuts. I'm super sorry for not updating "First Impressions"I promise I will soon. Read ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it Orr Supah ninjas. Owning Leo and Ryan wouldn't be bad, though ;)**

* * *

In the afternoon, the Bobby Wasabi dojo is full of action. You can hear laughter, cheers, grunting, all you can imagine. Everyone knows that this dojo is a happy place. A proud one, even. Someone is sure to have his or her spirits lifted inside this cheerful building in a small strip mall in the town of Seaford.

It's unusual members helped it acquire said reputation as members from different cliques are sure to be amused as they see the strange mixture: Milton Krupnick, the smartest student in school, Jerry Martinez, the class clown, Kim Crawford, co-head cheerleader, and Jack Brewer, the strong athletic "hero".

These 4 friends train under a sensei with characteristics as unusual as the rest of its members. Its leader is no other than Rudy Gillespie; the odd child, considered a failure when he was young. But they are not at all failures. Their teamwork, stamina and strong trust proves its work whenever it is needed creating the perfect balance.

Many miles away, a dojo is occupied as well. In here, you can also hear laughter and cheers, but no one hears them. The hidden dojo raises the heroes of the shadows as they do their favor to the world, to protect Empire City from the ruthless behavior of criminals.

The integrants of said group are also quite unusual. Their "leader" Mike Fukenaga, a shy nerd, Amanda McKay, the head cheerleader, and Owen Reynolds, a "looser" who considers himself a "ladies man".

Their sensei is a strange case as he is merely a hologram since the original person had been dead for nearly two years. Grandfather Fukenaga trains these misfits to follow his path as ninjas. Succeeding in almost every case.

The story of the unison of these two dojos can be hard to believe. It was caused by being in the wrong place at the wrong time, having intense curiosity, and by an amount of jealousy by a certain individual. (A.N. Guess Who? ;) )Before reading though, remember that this must remain secret as you never know who may be looking for this information.

* * *

Kim's Pov:

"That was great, Milton. Keep it up!" I watched as my best friend helped the skinny redhead get up. The past days, Rudy had been gone for most of the days, so Jack had taken his place as sensei. Dew to his incredible experiences with karate, he had become a good teacher. He wasn't too strict, but was serious enough. He took a great amount of maturity, and I loved that.

That isn't the only thing you love about Jack.

Darn. The thing I hated the most about my annoying subconscious was that it was usually right. I DID like Jack. I liked his hero complex, the way he always helped us save the day. I liked his friendliness and loyalty. I liked the way he always made me smile. I liked his big brown cow eyes and his long hair, begging for a haircut. I liked his full lips-

Kim! Concentrate!

To late. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the carpet facing an awe-faced Jerry. The Latino's eyes were wide open, but soon, the shock was replaced by a mischievous grin.

"Whooooo! I just beat you down. I'm too much swag for you!" I stood up annoyed as I knew this would take a while, brushing my golden hair away from my forehead.

"Ever since your crush on Jack got huge, you've been easy, yo!" I flushed, but that didn't stop me.

"THAT'S IT!" I lunged at him only to be pulled back by a certain brunet. I could smell his cologne, not as much as Jerry's, but enough to smell nice. I bit my lip a bit, but I could tell by Milton's smirk that that seemed a bit ovious. He held me for a few seconds, only to awkwardly release me. I bit my lip some more, not caring about what the others thought. I could easily beat them up later.

"Kim, can you please save your obvious affections to me for another time. Rudy has something important to say." Jack said, as his brow formed a perfect arch. I only threatened to lunge at him and walked away. I suddenly realized that was a wrong move as the guys were used to me lunging at them, but with Jack, I never did. I just cursed under my breath and promised myself to lunge at him the next time.

Milton started speaking, " Where is Rudy, any-?" When suddenly, as if on cue, a smiling Rudy walked in carrying with him a yellow envelope.

"Remember a few months ago, that contest we entered- the one for team spirit?" We muttered and nodded in agreement. We originally didn't want to join, but Rudy convinced us; plus, he promised us a full meal at Phalaphel Phil's, which we couldn't resist. We'd preformed an elaborate routine, in which I 'flew' for quite a few times. I heard Jerry start laughing under his breath, most likely because of the few times I'd fallen, usually on top of Jack. I thought for a second that maybe those weren't exactly 'coincidences'. I shot a deathly glare at Jerry and Milton, who just looked down, most likely laughing.

Rudy broke the silence. "Well, we won! They thought our teamwork demonstration expressed what the contest was about: loyalty, friendship and trust." Lots and lots of trust, I thought to myself. " We're going to Empire City, stay there for about a week, give them a karate demonstration, aaaaaand", I noticed he was saving up for something special," 5 tickets to the premiere of Secret Agent Moose 2!" Cheering erupted, except for a sarcastic "yippee" by me.

"c'mon, Kim, it'll be fun!" I noticed Jack's hand on my shoulder.

Maybe it would be fun.

* * *

**so? Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Yucky? I'm proud of the introduction :) please review, recommend, follow and favorite. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not posting in so long! SUPER sorry. I'm back now, and better than ever. HAHAHAHHAHA no. I gave it my best shot, though.**

* * *

Rudy POV:

The ride to the airport was quick, but we had to wake up at 5:00 a.m. to get there on time. I stopped my eyelids from dropping to check on the four kids behind. Jack was playing with his phone, with Kim asleep on his shoulder **(A.N: cliché, I know. It's so cute I couldn't resist). **I saw Milton and Jerry filming and realized that the only reason Jack hadn't beat up the guys was that he was also asleep, snoring lightly. I smiled, as they looked like they had come out of a fairytale.

There weren't many highlights in the trip, except for a big billboard that made us all nostalgic, yet happy. We all smiled- a sad smile though- as we saw the picture of our old friend Eddie Jones, grinning widely. Eddie had been recruited as a singer by one of the guests at Bobby's Wedding (which didn't turn out so well), and was offered a job as a lead singer in a new musical. He was sad to leave at first, but we encouraged him to try. We had already gone to five of his performances- which I loved-, but we couldn't go with him on the trip to Canada for his tour. Eddie was a nice kid. A bit on the chubby side, but I still cared for him, although it didn't show sometimes.

_I think I should apologize._

And with that thought, I finally let my eyes shut, just before reaching the airport.

Kim POV:

We busily searched the airport, looking for platform C34. I could hear the loud voices of businessmen, the high-pitched squeaking sound of old suitcases, and the not-so-silent laughter of Jerry behind me. Yet, I wasn't paying any attention to them or to anyone- for that matter-. The only thing I could think of was the warm tingling on my left cheek, sending shocks of light to my heart.

Just before we got to the airport, Jerry and Milton woke Jack and I abruptly, only to awkwardly realize we had slept in each other's arms. I had muttered an apology, but he had shrugged it off. Jack probably knew I liked him, and was most likely playing dumb, just for kicks.

I erased that feeling completely of my mind and brought my focus to Rudy and some woman who had started taking about- Purses?

"You have and Antonio Filorri too?" Rudy asked incredulously to the woman beside him. She had short blond hair and had a short, chubby form. Rudy had apparently started conversation after seeing their matching bags, and they seemed to have really hit it of. Behind her were four kids, three girls and a boy. I could see that the guys hadn't really noticed that I'd spaced out, as they were already engaged in conversation.

Milton was taking to the boy- a short guy with a structure like his mother's. They were taking about some geek comic thing, I didn't know of. I could see my friend's excitement as he finally found someone that understood what he was saying without falling asleep.

Jerry was trying to hit on one of the girls and had actually made her laugh once or twice. She was okay looking with long brown locks of **very** curly hair. She seemed about fourteen, but was very tall for her age, which happened to suit Jerry quite well.

Jack was talking to the youngest girl, about 6 or 7, teaching her a few karate moves. I stared at them as the most adorable girl and the most adorable guy talked and attempted different stunts. I felt myself drifting away till I saw someone else. The oldest girl, about our age, started talking to Jack and even put a hand on his shoulder, while she flipped her hair flirtatiously. Jack seemed to actually _like_ her, which made me feel a very strange feeling of jealousy and anger. I wanted to walk up to them, but the flight attendant saved me from embarrassment.

"Flight C47 to Empire City is now boarding."

After saying goodbye- Jerry actually got the girl's number, to our shock- Rudy took out the boarding passes and gave us each our own.

"Jerry, here you go; Milton, there; Kim, for you; and Jack there you go."

I stared down only to see something was wrong.

Milton spoke first. "Uhh, Rudy? I think you got the wrong bag."  
Rudy's voice got higher. "Whaaaaaat? Pshh, that would never happen."

Jack was next "I don't really think my name is Carrey."

Milton followed, "I don't feel like a Marianne"

I chimed in "I'm certainly not an Eric."

Jerry burst out laughing.

"Aww shut up, Alice."

"Oh my god. The one time we get to fly, the one time I mess up." Rudy's voice sounded frantic.

Jack, as always, tried to help. "DO you remember they're flight number?"

"Uhh, I think it was B35. Why?"

Jack grabbed the boarding passes immediately.

"I got this" He ran off, insanely fast.

"JACK! WAIT" I yelled after him, but it was too late. Jack had disappeared in the full packed airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack POV:

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have been so rash. And yes, maybe I should have waited for the others to catch up. It was too late now though, and as I passed the crowded airport thought of regret wouldn't help me at all so I returned my mind to what had been inside it for the past hour: Kim. She seemed cool with me letting her sleep on my shoulder; maybe even _too_ cool. The sparks hadn't stopped ever since I opened my eyes to see her next to me- her eyes shut and her hair spread on my shoulder. She probably knew I liked her, but I guess she just felt that seeing me lovesick was funny or something **(A.N.: Déjà vu, much?)**. I guess my feelings for her were too strong for me to get mad at her. She was just so _flawless._ Kim was beautiful, smart, clever, funny, strong, and could probably beat me down- if I didn't put that much of a fight. I knew she liked me for a while, but I never got the courage to ask her out. I guess she realized I wasn't worth her wait, and left. Leaving me alone, since I had been to stupid back then to notice how much she really meant to me.

My mind stopped abruptly as I spotted a certain lady with a certain purse. Behind her, her eldest child winked at me, but I pretended not to notice. I decided-being impossibly nice me- that I'd rather ignore her approach than confront her directly so as I got closer, I dodged her gaze as I muttered an apology to Rudy's new friend. The exchange was quicker than I'd expected and before I knew it, I was on my way back. In fact, I wasn't thinking, which was most likely the worst mistake I'll ever make in my life- besides not asking Kim out when I had the chance.

I didn't feel the impact of the bump. The only thing I remember is opening my eyes slowly only to see a mid open backpack hiding an odd looking object in its depths. I focused and noticed that the 'object' was in fact an odd looking sword- a katana, I realized. I looked up to see its owner, only to notice a strange looking middle-aged man. His face was indistinct, though as he was covering it with a black hoodie.

_Not exactly a good sign, Jack._

I reached toward the backpack, but as I tried to hand it over, it was grabbed out of my hand right before I was shoved away.

_Not a big fan of the shoving._

"Look Dude, I don't want any tr-" The man ignored my advice and instead lunged at me, with everything he had. Sadly for him, it wasn't enough to keep me busy. I kicked him in the stomach and waited as we preceded our fight.

It didn't feel like much until the police arrived, taking the man away.

"He seemed very protective of his backpack!" I yelled as the policemen left. They nodded quickly. Scanning the floors for evidence. I turned around to suddenly face a group of four angry individuals. I don't exactly remember the conversation, but it mostly revolved in "What were you thinking?" and "How were we supposed to find you?" One thing I do remember is Milton stating something that I hadn't noticed.

"Don't think the great Jack took another criminal all by himself", he said. I stood befuddled, only to have things cleared up by Jerry.

_Huh. I never thought I'd say that. _

"We helped you, when we saw his goons arrive." Goons? I guess I was too caught up in the fight to notice. I noticed Kim's lip quivering in anger **(A.N: Yes. That does happen.)**.

_Perfect time for an apology._

"Look, guys, I'm very sorry for leaving you like that. I guess I was too anxious about our trip that I forgot you guys would mind if I left like that." I scanned my friends, who were starting to give in.

_Keep it up, Jack._

" Thanks for helping me out there. I don't know what I'd do without you." They all caved there. "Wasabi?" I let out a small smile, and they finally gave into a hug.  
"Let's go guys, we'll miss our flight." They smiled and we started to head the other way.

Rudy turned to the criminal. "See that? That's the thing about us warriors; you mess with one of us, you get all of us." We smiled and I put my arms around the five, forming a big group hug, completely unaware of the things that we had provoked that day.

Milton POV:

The flight was a quiet one. We mostly slept- Jack and Kim didn't want to sit next to each other this time- and watched movies. After all, it was a 5-hour flight (made that up).

A driver holding a sign saying "WASABI WARRIORS" in black letters greeted us at the airport. We jumped in the cab and enjoyed a ride across the beautiful city. After a few minutes we found ourselves in a colorful lobby. We were handed our keys and Jerry immediately yelled "RACE YA TO THE BED!" and ran upstairs, followed by Rudy who was busily screaming "CHEETA!" Jack and Kim walked slower, looking at each other with dreamy eyes. _Classic._

I waited until everyone was upstairs to follow, but I stopped abruptly when I noticed the unusual quietness with my friends. I made my way to the door to see what had kept my friends so breathless. Pasted to the door was the sign that had stopped my friends' heartbeat for a few seconds.

_You underestimated us at the airport today. You see, we only have one thing in common with you "Wasabi Warriors"; you mess with one of us, you get all of us._

_ You have been warned"_


End file.
